mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pinkydarn
Hey. Welcome to my talk page. Leave me a message here if ya wanna talk. WARNING I suck at keeping conversations going. IF you wanna talk to me, I seriously advise you to have a list of things to talk about. I'm random, so if you see sometin i typed that need questioning, feel free to question it. I only use my friendly/random self on here. Sooo... Welcome all random people... I make MSA icons. PLEASE tell me what ur sim, you, or whatever looks like. Or use this: Eyes: (which sim has em) Mouth: (^^^^^^^) Skin: (any color....even green) Hair: (color, style) KK? I'll do it. I seriously need some time. I'll usually get it to you within a few hours. Or a day. It depends if I've made my mom mad and she won't let me use her laptop. If it's cruddy, please tell me. I'll redo it, but if you rush me....I'll find something to do... I usually don't like the word "lol", but if you just gotta say it, go ahead. Also, I'll help you out if your having trouble with colors. Like, if you wana certain shade of green, I'll go find it out on the internet AND I SHALL TELL YOU!!!!! YES I have an E-mail YES I have a Facebook NO I don't have an MSN NO I don't have Sims 3 YES I watch TDI YES I'll reply to your messages as long as you have something to talk about. YES I care about your problems and I'll listen to you. NO I'm not 5. Don't talk to me like I'm 5. NO I'm not a n00b anymore. NO I won't avoid you if you say "lol" NO' I don't make those sim thingys.....yet....Hang tight. I'm in the process of begging for MySims PC. NO I don't want you to be afraid to tell me to shut up. I'm not kidding. I won't say no. When I'm annoying you, I wanna know, that way i can learn how to not make people wanna bomb me. TALK AWAY!!!!! "I can't dream of living in a world without Light!" "Yes, that would be dark." Except my brother listened to "Beat It" on repeat for a few weeks after his death.}} }} Um...don't remember where I first saw it. The figurine is based off of my favorite character in this TV show called Death Note...in fact, he happens to be the character featured on this word bubble. I guess I was searching around one day, then I found photos of the figurine and immediately wanted to get it for myself.}} And no, I've never watched the Regular Show...is that one of the new shows on Cartoon Network?}} It used to be on Adult Swim, I think, but I'm pretty sure they stopped airing it 'cause they're not making anymore episodes for it.}} }} }} Um...I don't plan to do much, but I think the mailman's gonna come to my doorway with my figurine thingy soon. Yay. Might take some pictures while I unbox it.}} Um...eh, not really. I don't do anything special on that day. You?}} }} }} Um...what kinda roleplay?}} I dunno...}} Well, if there will be, I hope I don't live to see it. With today's technology and all, it's safe to presume human civilization would be headed towards an apocalypse if WWIII were to ever happen...}} }} That's also a possibility...but maybe they'll invent some sort of technology in the future to help minimize pollution. }} That's all I got. }} }} }} Earth Day! }} }}